What Lies In The Dark
by xXIceSlayerXx
Summary: The Battle is over the durins all survive but one is not fully recovered, Fili. Being left in a coma or his never ending nightmare. Kili and Thorin try their best to help him, but what could they do if he never wakes up.


**this is my first ever hobbit fanfic, I hope I did well and that you guys will like it so far :)**

The battlefield was covered with bodies and blood.

Most of it was the black ooze from the dead orcs and goblins, but some was from their fallen comrades who fought bravely to protect erebor and LakeTown's people who had camped and called their new home Dale. Bilbo watched the men, elves and dwarves all chase and slay the remaining of orcs and goblins who were now retreating from the battle while he was flying above them all on top of an eagle with Thorin laying by his side. Who had passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.

They were gonna get him to a healer as quick as they can and they are gonna patch him up, everything and everyone will be fine. Bilbo said to himself while holding Thorin's hand to comfort him.

The eagle had finally landed and Bilbo hopped off its back and spotted Oin and a few others who had set up an area for the wounded.

"Help!" Bilbo cried out while running towards them, swinging his hands in the air to get their attention.

Oin and Gloin had saw him and came running over to him. Before they could ask Bilbo cut them off "Its Thorin, he's injured and needs a healer. "Bilbo said out of breath. "

Bilbo brought them back to where Thorin laid on top of an eagle. Without a word Oin and Gloin carried him off the eagle and brought him back to their camp. Oin worked quickly to patch him up, briefly asking his brother for assistance.

Bilbo waited outside the tent and was shortly greeted by Balin. "How is he?" Balin asked, eyes shining with concern. "He's alive." Bilbo replied.

"That's good news." Balin murmured. "And how about my brother and the two others."

Bilbo quieted. Thinking back to before he found Thorin. Up on raven hill with Azog the defiler who held a dangling Fili before he was brutally stabbed and dropped to the ground in front of them.

Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut as tears welled up in his eyes. They lost a good dwarf a brave heir and nephew to Thorin And he partially blames himself for it. If he had been quick enough and warned them sooner Fili wouldn't have been dead.

"What's the matter laddie?"

Bilbo hadn't noticed Balin staring at him with such worry. Bilbo sighed and told Balin "Fili didn't make it..he had been killed by Azog."

Balin bowed his head and sadly whispered "poor soul." Without looking back up he asked. "and what of the other."

"I do not know." Bilbo replied. He hadn't seen Kili with him so that could mean he's alive or he's dead and had not been found yet. "Dwalin is alive but I don't know where he went." Bilbo assured Balin.

Oin came out of the tent with Gloin by his side and announced that Thorin would live but is extremely wounded and will take a long while to recover.

Bilbo sighed a breath of relief at the news and Balin offered him a small smile. "Everything will be alright again." He said. Bilbo looked around the area at all the injured being patched up by dwarf healers or very few elf healers.

He decided to wander around too find any of the others. Passing by and avoiding getting in the way of all the healers and injured Bilbo searched the groups of people and eventually found Bofur, Bombur and Bifur. They smiled and greeted Bilbo as he approached them. "Yer not dead." Bofur laughed, Bilbo made a face at that and replied "same to you to."

Bilbo studied the shape the two brothers and cousin were in. Bofur had his right arm bandaged, while Bombur and Bifur had a few cuts and bruises nothing to bad he thought to himself.

"Have you seen the others?" Bilbo asked the three.

"Yes, Ori, Dori and Nori are helping on finding any that have survived. Kili was brought in a tent nearby by an elf maid who has red hair, he was injured and i'm sure he needed to be patched up and I have not seen Dwalin, Balin, Fili, nor Thorin?" Bofur answered him and seemed to wait and see if Bilbo knew their whereabouts and conditions.

Kili is alive, that's great news. Bilbo thought to himself. "Balin is with Thorin right now in one of the tents. Thorin was badly injured but Oin says he will live."

"Did he..defeat him?" Bofur asked uneasily.

"The pale Orc? Yes, he has been defeated and will no longer be bothering anyone now." In which Bilbo was grateful for.

Bofur opened his mouth and was about to say something when they heard a wail nearby. It sounded like Kili. Bilbo rushed towards the noise and when he got their he was surprised to see a kicking and screaming Kili. Trying to get out of three dwarves grasps.

"Where is my Uncle! Where's Thorin!?" Kili hollered at the top of his lungs.

Bilbo slowly walked over to Kili's bedside and ignored the three dwarves telling him he wasn't suppose to be in here and get out. Bilbo stood out of reach of Kili's flailing arms and kicking legs. Kili hadn't seemed to notice him so Bilbo reached and hand out to squeeze his shoulder in comfort.

Kili stopped squirming and snapped his head in the direction Bilbo was. Finally taking notice of the hobbit, Bilbo spoke calmly to him "Thorin is alive Kili, and he's in a tent nearby. You no longer have to fight the healers. Let them do their job and help you."

Kili stared at him for a moment. And Bilbo noticed the small patch of blood on his chest was getting bigger. With one last heartbreaking wail Kili collapsed back on his bed and began to sob. It pained Bilbo to see Kili the most energetic, happy, annoying, loving dwarf so broken as he silently cried out Fili's name over and over again.

It was not fair that he lost his brother to that vile creature, life wasn't fair to any of the dwarves was it? But all that is about to change now. They got erebor back, they got their home back and that's why Bilbo will stay as long as it takes until Thorin and Kili recover fully.

Bilbo wanted to stay longer but was ordered to leave so they could work on Kili. Wanting to check in on Thorin again and tell him Kili is okay. Well he's not really okay, the loss of his brother, he will never be okay or the same Kili again. It could be worse Kili could've died too and Thorin would be devastated. Its a good thing that elf helped him. Didn't Bofur say she brought him in the tent? But she wasn't their, he wanted to thank her for bringing Kili back but she was no where to be found.

Bilbo made his way towards Thorin's camp when he heard a loud shout. He stopped and tried the figure out which way it came from or whom it came from. He heard another loud shout again and this time closer. Is that Dwalin? Bilbo thought.

"Help!? Somebody he needs a healer and now!" Yelled Dwalin. Who was running fast with what looked like to be a person? Bilbo squinted his eyes to see better, he caught sight of golden hair dangling freely over Dwalin's arm. Bilbo gasped, it's Fili. but he's dead. Why would he need a healer? Unless he somehow lived, but how?

Balin came rushing past Bilbo towards Dwalin after hearing his frantic shouts. Following behind him was Oin. Bilbo was frozen in his spot, not knowing what to do or if he should help, he doesn't understand that Fili somehow survived. Bilbo watched the whole thing happen how could he live through that?

He heard Oin yell out commands and rush him into one of the tents to be worked on immediately. Finally being able to move from his shocked state Bilbo rushed after them. He entered the tent of chaos to see Dwalin lying Fili's limp body onto a bed and Oin working frantically. Bilbo stared at the unconscious Fili still not being able to believe it. But he noticed the very small rising and falling of his chest. He's breathing but barely.

Oin quickly stripped Fili's clothing revealing his chest which was bloody and bruised. Bilbo wanted to hurl at the sight Fili's body was in. He had bruises all over his body cuts which were inflamed and his side was swelled up and black an blue. His arm looked dislocated and his shoulder had a burn mark on it. Their was a big gnash on the back of his head and a his left eye was swollen. Then there was the mark on his back, the blade didn't go all the way through. It was bleeding a lot and didn't seem like it would stop until it was stitched and bandages. And he was as pale as a white bed sheet. Then Bilbo saw it, another burn mark or was it..it looked like he had been burnt again leaving an imprint. Bilbo took a closer look at the mark but couldn't understand what it said or meant. It must be in their language. It was located on his right shoulder.

Suddenly a bowl of water with a rag in it was pushed in his arms. "Here, help clean the wounds." Oin ordered him. Dwalin helped turn Fili on his back to work on the worst of wounds. Bilbo clumsily squeezed the rag out with shaky hands and began working on his back around the wound. Oin had needle in hand and bandages Balin had given him. Oin poured something on his back which looked like it would have hurt if Fili were awake.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Something to sterilize the wound." Oin answered while he worked on stitching his back.

Bilbo dipped the rag in the water then squeezed it out again and lightly dabbed the back of Fili's head with the cloth. Moving the hair out of Fili's face Bilbo felt so heartbroken at the condition he's in. What if he doesn't live through this? What will he tell his Brother and Thorin. That Fili had died again? No, Bilbo wouldn't allow that to happen. Not on his watch.

Oin finished stitching and bandaging his back already and moved onto his head injury. He had to cut Fili's Hair in the back to properly bandage the wound. Oin then told Bilbo he was no longer needed for now and that he should leave so they could finish the rest.

Bilbo did not like having to be kicked out twice from Kili's and now Fili's tent but he understood that they needed more experts then less inexperienced helpers. He was on his way to Thorin's tent when he spotted the red-haired elfmaid talking to another elf. He had not thanked her yet and he wanted to do so, he politely waited for the two's conversation to end and approached her.

The second elf had left with a glass bottle filled with greenish-yellow liquid in hand. The red-haired elf noticed Bilbo awkwardly standing near her and politely asked him if he had needed anything.

"I-,i wanted to Thank you for saving Kili. He looked pretty injured and probably would have died if no one had found or brought him back."

"He is not saved yet, I'm afraid just a few stitches and bandages won't work. So I sent an Elf healer to give him some elven made medicine that should help him heal better and faster, and ease the pain. And there is no need to thank, helping people is what I do." She gave him a small smile.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself." He cleared his throat "I am Bilbo Baggins from the Shire."

"I am Tauriel." She replied. "Now I must be going, it was nice to meet you Bilbo." She quickly bowed and started to leave.

"Wait!" Bilbo called. She stopped and turned around. "Can I have a bottle of that healing medicine," Bilbo asked her. "Its for one of my friends who are gravely injured."

She reached into a bag that hung around her side and pulled out a glass bottle containing the greenish-yellow liquid with a long string around the cork. Bilbo gratefully took the item and hung it around his neck. "Thank you again." Bilbo smiled nervously.

Tauriel smiled and walked away. Bilbo ran back to the tent Fili was in and stopped in front of the entrance, he was about to enter when he overheard Oin's conversation.

" I'm sad to say that I don't think he will make it. The lads already lost to much blood and has a few broken ribs with a bad head injury. One of his broken ribs could have punctured a hole in his lungs and is slowly killing him."

"But if he does?.." Came Balins voice.

"Who knows if he will be the same. His head injury could cause him to forget or lose his mind." Oin sighed sadly.

"I think it would be best if Mahal took him already instead of suffering this long death."

Bilbo was sad that they had already given up on Fili, Bilbo believes he still has a little fight left in him. His brother would never had doubted him. Bilbo fingered the bottle that hung around his neck and took in a deep breath. "I hope this works," he muttered.

Bilbo decided to enter then "perhaps not," he said. Balin, Oin and Dwalin's attention snapped toward him and he sheepishly smiled. Feeling embarrassed and like a child for ease dropping but it could not be helped. Bilbo revealed the bottle filled with liquid to them and told them what it does.

Oin observed the bottle and opened the cork, sniffing the liquid that was inside. He let out a puff of air and mumbled why not? He poured the liquid into a spoon and gently opened Fili's mouth the poured the liquid down his throat.

They all stared at Fili sadly. "We'll have to wait awhile I suppose, not even elf medicine can heal someone that fast." Oin mumbled the last sentence.

They all left the tent and Balin found Ori and asked him if he could watch on Fili. While he fussed over Dwalin. Bilbo finally had reached Thorin's tent and entered inside it.

Bilbo sat beside Thorin's bedside in a seat and waited he wanted to tell Thorin that Fili had survived but he was also doubting that idea of letting him know, it crushed Thorin seeing his nephew be killed in front of him and if Bilbo told him that Fili had lived but later on dies in the night. He would lose his nephew again and be even more crushed.

But he shouldn't hold this from Thorin, it felt wrong and he knew it was wrong. Thorin has to know that there might be a chance that his nephew might live. He deserves to know the truth. He will tell him

And that's what he's going to do when he wakes.

 **please review on what you think or if I should keep on writing :)**

 **-xXIceSlayerXx**


End file.
